


Getting to know you

by DeutchRemy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Father and daughter, First Night, Getting to know you, eggos, season1.5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeutchRemy/pseuds/DeutchRemy
Summary: Dialogue-only snippets of El and Hopper's first night together.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Getting to know you

“Doin’ okay over there, kid? You’re gettin’ kinda fidgety. Want to watch some TV?”

Shrug.

“You can work on the puzzle some more if you want.”

Shrug.

“You know you don’t have to ask permission to do anything, right? You can do whatever you want here, okay? Well, whatever’s not against the rules. You can watch TV or do puzzles or read a book or lie down or get a snack…”

“Bathroom?”

“What? Oh, yeah, that’s definitely something you don’t need my permission for, kid. Do whatever you need to do, okay? Any time of the day or night. You can even take a bath if you want, like you did earlier. That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Shrug.

“Anyway, my point is, this is your home now, okay? I want you to be comfortable.”

“Okay.”

*******

“Hey, kid? You hungry? Whaddya say we make some dinner?”

Nod.

“Yeah? What do you want?”

Shrug.

“Well, let’s see what we got, alright? Uh…you know I haven’t really had a chance to go food shopping yet…um…you want Eggos?”

Nod. Tiny smile.

“Okay. Um, I’ll just pop them in the toaster…god, I hope it still works. Look, um, we don’t have any toppings for the Eggos since I haven’t had a chance to shop yet. I hope that’s not a deal-breaker for you…”

Stare.

“What I’m trying to say is we’re gonna have to eat ‘em plain, okay? No syrup or whipped cream or anything.”

Nod.

“Good. I promise tomorrow I’m going food shopping, so I’ll pick up all the essentials. All the good stuff. Now go and sit on the couch and I’ll bring the waffles in when they’re toasted. Tonight’s sort of special so we get to eat in front of the TV.”

*********

“You must be exhausted, kid. It’s, uh, 11:30. That’s pretty late for a kid to be up, alright, so how bout you get ready for bed?”

“Bed?”

“Yeah, you know, bedtime? Sleep time? Get into your pajamas and get into bed and go to sleep?”

Nod.

“So whaddya say? Feeling tired?”

Nod.

“Okay, um, I just realized you don’t have pajamas. Uh…how about you go and brush your teeth while I find you something to wear, yeah? I put a toothbrush on the bathroom counter for you. You brushed your teeth at the la - I mean, you’re used to brushing your teeth, right?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Okay, head on in there and do what you gotta do and I’ll find you a shirt or something to wear. I promise I’ll get you clothes all your own, but for tonight you’ll have to wear more of my stuff.”

**********

“Nice and cozy, kiddo?”

Nod.

“Teeth all brushed?”

Nod.

“Warm enough?”

Nod.

“Well if you get cold in the night there’s more blankies on the shelf, okay? Or you can always wake me up if there’s anything else you need. And don’t be shy about getting up to get water or use the bathroom or anything. This is your home now. Alright?”

“Al-alright.”

“Want the lamp on or off?”

Shrug.

“Well let’s start with it off, how’s that sound? And if you don’t like it off you can turn it back on, okay?”

Nod.

“Alright, goodnight, kiddo. Remember, come get me if you need anything. Want the door open or shut?”

“Open. Please.”

“Open it is. I’ll be right out here, yeah? Nighty night.”

“Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, it's kind of rushed, but guys, the Hopper and El well is running DRY! I NEED more Hopper&El fics to satisfy my craving! To make matters worse, my heart was broken this afternoon when I discovered that writer TheLostSister (formerly known as StrangerWriter) deleted all of her Hop&El fics, including the absolutely adorable "Quarantine"! This fandom NEEDS more Hopper&El! Okay, rant over.


End file.
